


Mr. September

by Thunder_Cakes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Here we go, I'm gonna write porn????, M/M, Polyamory, Whelp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Cakes/pseuds/Thunder_Cakes
Summary: “Buck," Steve whispers, voice husky with awe. "How did we not know we were dating a model?”Sam's boyfriends discover a long forgotten piece of his past.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Mr. September

Bucky loves Sam. 

Like gut-wrenching, life-changing, colors-look-brighter, cheeks-hurt-from-smiling _loves_ Sam. Sam is a light in his life and has carved out a permanent place in Bucky’s heart. Knowing Sam makes Bucky want to be a better person, and has undoubtedly made him a better partner to Steve. The relationship the three of them have built is more than Bucky ever expected in this life, and he’s thankful everyday for what they have. The day they decided to move in together was one of the happiest of his life. 

But this is ridiculous. 

“This is ridiculous,” Bucky huffs and pulls another empty box into what used to be Sam’s office. “Why does your boyfriend have so much crap?” He looks around at the chaos of paperwork, knick knacks and keepsakes that covers the room. 

Steve snorts from his spot behind the desk. “C’mon Buck, it’s not that bad. I think he gave us this room because most of it is labeled trash. And why is he only my boyfriend when you’re feeling moody?”

“He’s yours when he makes us do manual labor. He’s mine when he cooks,” Bucky snarks, reaching for a box on the top shelf. 

He pulls it down a little too hard and knocks a stack of magazines down with it. Making a show of sighing and bending to pick them up, it takes a moment for him to realize that they aren’t magazines, but calendars. _“Heros for Charity 2005”_ the first one proclaims, the gaudy script backed by a crowd of men in different uniforms, in various states of undress. 

Bucky just about cackles. “I think I’ve found Sammy’s old spank bank!”

Steve’s head pops up from behind the desk immediately. “You did _not!”_

Buck hoots and starts flipping through the soft pages. He can’t help but notice how well-turned the pages are. He opens it to April and is struck by the shot of a shirtless firefighter, holding on to his suspenders and grinning up at the camera. 

“Well if it ain’t his, it's about to be mine.” 

Steve scoffs, pretending to be uninterested, but Bucky can hear him moving closer. 

He continues to flip through the calendar, giggling at some of the cheesier shots. It’s goofy but he can’t deny that a few would definitely do it for him and gets why Sam kept it around for so long. 

Steve peeks over his shoulder, hands coming to rest on Bucky’s hips. Bucky smirks and keeps flipping, pausing at the EMT leaning against the front of an ambulance in June and the lifeguard full Baywatching it for August. 

He turns to September and freezes. Steve chokes. 

“Oh Sammy,” Bucky breathes. 

It’s Sam. A much younger Sam, hanging off the ladder of a familiar plane. It isn’t the first photo they’ve seen of Redwing, but neither of them are paying much attention to the plane right now. Sam’s flight suit is unzipped and half off, dangling around his hips. His bare chest has clearly been oiled, glistening in the sun. A bit of grease has been artfully smudged across his cheekbone and his dark eyes are pointed just to the side of the camera. The smirk on his face is familiar, it's the way he looks when one of them flirts with Steve and he gets all flustered. 

Steve’s hands tighten on Bucky’s hips and his chin drops heavily onto his shoulder. “Fuck.” He presses closer, body crowding behind Bucky’s and breath coming harder. 

Bucky almost laughs. “Yeah.”

Steve pulls him closer. “How did we not know we were dating a model?” 

Bucky shakes his head and leans back against Steve’s chest. “He was so young.” He says wistfully. 

There’s a cocky ease to this Sam, like the weight of the world hasn’t yet settled on his shoulders. He looks almost... naive. It’s not something either of them have ever associated with Sam before. 

A voice behind them huffs. “How is it y’all are the ones with all the serums and shit, and yet Nat and I are the only ones doing any work around here?”

Bucky and Steve jump, springing apart guiltily, Bucky hiding the calendar behind his back. Sam shifts the box in his arms and squints at the two of them, eyeing Steve’s bright red cheeks and the tent in his shorts.

“Uhhhhh,” Steve stutters. 

“Hey doll,” Bucky leers at him. “Care to join us?” 

Sam rolls his eyes but he’s grinning. “Can you at least save it until we’ve got it all in the truck? I promised you could bend me over the kitchen counter once we’re done, but we actually have to pack to get there.”

Natasha snorts as she passes behind him in the hallway, carrying a box of her own. “I’m supposed to believe you haven’t don’t that yet?”

“Ugh no,” Sam wrinkles his nose. “That shit is unsanitary. But since we're never gonna eat in there again...” he trails off, waggling his eyebrows at his boyfriends. “Might as well.” 

He winks at them before following Nat down the steps. 

Bucky and Steve loom from the door to each other to the slightly crumpled calendar in Buck’s hands. Neither of them speak as Steve adjusts his shorts and goes back to packing up the desk. Bucky waits until his back is turned to tuck the calendars into his own bag. 

They’re not done with it, not by a long shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... this is happening lol
> 
> I do not usually write the dirty so I anticipate this taking a while to get through. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
